


Magic

by Pink_hair_revolution



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Disney AU, M/M, Pre-Relationship, cast members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_hair_revolution/pseuds/Pink_hair_revolution
Summary: Keith is a broke ass college kid who got a job at Disney because he has no prior experience and they were hiring. He ends up in Epcot, Japan specifically, due to some unfortunate (fortunate in a way) circumstances, and he’s grumpy about it (I mean come on he has every right). He does the bare minimum to keep his job but then this goofy ass new guy starts in the country next to him.





	Magic

He hated it. The two finger point. The screaming children. The stupid traditional music. He wasn’t even from Japan, he was just using the vaguely racist image that the casting recruiter held of his East Asian facial features, to get a higher paying job. Because he kind of really needs the money; and by kind of, he means if he hadn’t gotten this job he would have lost his apartment and not been able to continue his university education as planned.  


Epcot wasn’t even the best park (Animal Kingdom takes the cake on that title, looking at you Dinosaur). There were no cool rides, the guests were either hammered most of the time or too young to enjoy anything and thus wined A LOT, and even though the scenery was kind of pretty it just wasn’t as iconic as the freaking castle.  


Thus, Keith came to work every day with a plastered on fake smile and the highly developed skill of avoiding any and all conversation. As he logged into the break room computer to get his assignment for the morning, the all seeing mouse letting him know to which section of Japan to head to that day, a familiar face popped into view from the second break room entrance.  


“The suuuuuuun has arrived! Thank you, thank you very much,” Lance the newbie over in The American Adventure had walked into the break room with a new Disney movie quote every morning. Each of the older cast members would dote all over him and ask him about his previous day. The younger college programmers would shake his hand in that street youth way where it’s more of a clap and slide kind of thing than an actual handshake. Keith hated him (can you taste the bitterness?). Lance was always so cheery and happy. It was disgusting.  


Lance sidled up beside him with a big shit-eating grin on his face, “You done with the computer princess? I’ve got one minute to clock-in or I’m gonna be late.” Fuck this guy. Who does he think he is, with his perfect skin, gorgeous blue eyes, and flawless swoop of golden brown hair?  


“Uh, sure.” Keith sputtered awkwardly, logging off and moving out of the way for McFreakingDreamy.  


“Thanks sugar. All clocked in and ready to… what the hell?”  


“What’s wrong?” Hunk, whom Keith believed was also from the American Adventure, walked over to the computer to check out what was up.  


“I think they gave me the wrong assignment or something, they want me doing crowd control. I never do crowd control. Where’s Shiro, he’ll fix it.”  


“Buddy, Shiro is not in the mood today,” Hunk placed his hand on Lance’s shoulder and gave him a heartfelt look. “With all of the incoming holiday traffic, it’s getting kind of crazy out there. You’re probably better off just taking the assignment.”  


“Uuuuuugh, what good is a coordinator if he won’t coordinate? Fine, log in next, maybe you’ll get CC too.”  


“Sorry buddy, I already got my assignment. I’ll be working in the AD kitchens today.”  


A flash of annoyance crossed Lance’s pretty face, quickly replaced with a genuine smile. “Fine, this just means I get to see all of the pretty princesses and noble princes.” He shoved the assignment ticket in his pocket and made to put his bag away in his locker.  


Keith hadn’t realized he was staring until Lance turned away. The whole scene finally registering in his brain. He looked down at his assignment ticket and saw those two terrifying words: Crowd Control. How could this happen? They were from two totally different parts of the World Showcase, the only reason they saw each other is because Disney was cheap and didn’t want to make two different break rooms for two countries so close together.  


“I wonder who I’ll be working CC with,” Lance questioned out loud.  


“Uh, that would be me,” Keith answered. The blush on his neck slowly rising.  


“Alright! I never get to work with anybody from one of the other countries…” Lance kept talking but Keith tuned him out to focus on his own internal struggles.  


He was going to have to spend the morning doing crowd control with this cute af, but super peppy, annoying kid. He was gonna quit. It wasn’t worth it any more. Forget his apartment, forget his car or college career. What if he says something stupid? What if his awful blush pops up at the worst time? He would never live it down.  


“Keith, right?” Lance was looking at him questioningly.  


“Uh yeah, sorry I wasn’t listening to anything you said.” That was awkward.  


“Oh just making sure I got your name right, we may share a break room but I don’t think we’ve officially worked side by side yet.” God that’s adorable.  


“Oh. Yeah, the name’s Keith… don’t wear it out.” Oh my god… why would he say that?  


Lance laughed, “No problem, you wanna head out to the ropes now? Figured a few extra minutes of guest time is hella worth it.” This boy just unironically used the word hella… what the actual fuck. But also, no. He did not want any extra guest time; the guests were the worst part of this job.  


“Um, sure, I guess.”  


“Alright, Shrek and Donkey on another whirlwind adventure.” Oh my god he’s quoting shrek… he’s perfect.  


The two boys got up from the table and pushed their chairs in, heading out to the America Gardens Theater area.  


While grabbing the equipment they would need for CC, Lance also grabbed four rolls of stickers, handing two to Keith.  


“What do I need these for?” Keith looked him deadass in the eyes.  


“Uh, for all of the children we see, duh.”  


“Right.”  


And Lance was serious. He paused at every little girl in a princess costume to tell her Princess Aurora would love her dress. Or every little boy in a superhero costume or Captain Jack Sparrow hat, to tell them that he bet they would save the world one day. The stickers were given out freely and he had the biggest smile on his face.  


Eventually the infectious smile caught Keith by the heart strings and he started handing out stickers as well. A small not-frown grew on his own face and he started giggling at the kids stupid jokes or cute bashfulness. What was happening to him?  


Lance paused at this little girl wearing spiderman mickey ears and a bright red cape.  


“You know I talked to the Avengers last week and I heard they’re looking for a new superhero to join the team.” He got down on one knee and handed her a sticker with Captain America on it. “Cap even said they need someone about how old are you?”  


“Sephen,” the little girl said with wide eyes and a few teeth missing from her wide smile.  


“Cap even said they need someone who’s about 7 years old, and this tall.” He held a hand next to her head.  


“I could be an awenger?”  


“Oh yeah, of course you gotta be good for Mommy and Daddy and do well in school. You started school yet?”  


“Yeah um in second gwade!” she shouted. The smile growing on her face.  


“Oh my gosh, that’s crazy! Captain America said he was looking for somebody in second grade to join the team!”  


The little girl smiled up at her mom and let out the brightest smile. “Um gonna be an awenger!”  


The mom smiled at Lance and mouthed thank you as the little girl skipped up ahead to tell her dad that she was gonna join the avengers. Lance smiled back at her as she went on her way.  


Oh my god, Keith was in love.  


“What makes you do that?” Keith asked. What makes him go out of his way to make that families day? To just say those things freely.  


“I don’t know,” Lance said as they moved to the standby queue for the Candlelight Processional. “It’s just a job for us… but to them it’s magic. They’re in a fairytale land and I have the chance to make it that much more magical. So why not?”  


Why not? Keith thought.  


And if he had a bit more pep in his walk after that, and gave out more stickers than he had in his two years at Disney, he would never explain why.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my first fic ever... so be gentle. It was just a thought I had while drinking around the world at epcot. Anyways...
> 
> My tumblr: [room-for-one-more-sun](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/room-for-one-more-sun)


End file.
